


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by AberrantAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barricade Day, Barricade Day 2020, Getting Together, Multi, i didn't even edit it soooo, i guess?, just really needed something short and cute right now, just trying to lessen the stress with a tiny cute thing, reallllllllly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantAngel/pseuds/AberrantAngel
Summary: JBM get together through rock, paper, scissors.
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Kudos: 8





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot thank akallabeth-joie from tumblr enough for this cute idea.

Musichetta wasn’t one to take bets lightly, so she was going to take her punishment in stride. The only reason she’d lost that arm wrestling match was because her that guy cheated, but she was not in the mood to complain to a group of men in a bar that would take the cheater’s side, not that day at least.

This was the deal: if she won, her opponent would have to make a public apology for trying to flirt with her after she said no several times. If he won, she would have to date anyone that beat her in rock, paper, scissors.

Of course the cheater was the first person to play against her, but he lost immediately and demanded to play 3 games, with the majority winning. He still lost. Unfortunately the rest of the guy’s friends decided they wanted to try as well. If she cheated just a little, that was karma.

She smirked as she crushed the scissors the last of the cheater’s friends held up, “I guess that’s it for our little tournament.”

A lighter voice made the whole group turn, “Were you all playing rock, paper, scissors? That’s so fun, and it was a tournament! That’s great! Can we play?”

It was a man with glasses and, well, Musichetta couldn’t lie, he was cute. Maybe she’d be okay with just one more round, “Yeah let’s play.”

“Hey, Joly, I tried to get our drinks, but I think the bartender gave me the wrong one because it was practically just vodka and I choked and got it all over my shirt,” a bald man was addressing the glasses guy, apparently named Joly, and he didn’t seem to notice the group until Joly nudged him. “Oh, hi everyone, I’m Bossuet. Or L’aigle-- or Legles-- or… you know what let’s stick with Bossuet.”

Musichetta smiled. Two more rounds then.

“We were just playing rock, paper, scissors. Care to join?” she asked.

Bosuet laughed, “Oh, games of chance and me don’t get along.”

“Nonsense,” Joly waved his hands in the air like he was swatting away even the thought of Bossuet not getting a chance to participate. “We’ll be a team. We’re ready when you are!”

Musichetta got up to stand across from Joly and declared that this would be a one round match. The group counted down until they chose their weapons.

Joly chose paper. Musichetta chose rock. He won. She smiled.

Bossuet cheered, “Yeah! Good call, Jolllly! I would’ve picked scissors and lost.”

“Well it’s a good thing you’re on my team then, isn’t it!” Joly chimed and kissed his cheek.

“You both won?” One of the cheater’s friends asked, “So who’s going to date her?”

Bossuet and Joly just blinked at him, “What?!”

“Both of them, dumbass, they both won.” Musichetta laughed, “Only if they want to, of course.”

They looked at each other then shrugged, “Okay,” they said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a comment.
> 
> For any questions or to just talk I'm aberrantangel on tumblr as well. :)


End file.
